


When I Awake

by orphan_account



Series: Bittersweet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Draco is not married, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Top Draco, partially epilogue compliant, slight angst, there are no children except Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're tired. You should sleep."</p><p>Draco is silent, listening to Harry's words. He thinks maybe he should but he knows better. He knows that when he wakes up, Harry will be gone.</p><p>Back to his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Just be prepared for a tiny bit of angst.
> 
> Note: There is a sexual scene but it's very brief. This fic's focus is not the smut.
> 
> [Not proofread or beta'd]

He's grown used to hearing Harry fumble with the door of Draco's penthouse in muggle London. Draco finds it cute, Harry's clumsiness. Harry scowls when Draco voices it aloud (but his blush gives him away that's he actually quite pleased to hear so).

Draco looks up and subconsciously smiles when he sees his lover's familiar form.

"You're back," the Malfoy says.

Harry Potter nods weakly, kicking his shoes off at the entrance (Draco insists on cleanliness and order) and drags his tired body clad in auror robes to flop all over Draco on the sofa. The taller of the two peers down at the mop of mahogany brown hair in his lap and threads his fingers through the messy mass. It's grown lighter over the years but no matter.

Draco listens as Harry rants on about some new case from the Ministry and details about Lily, his daughter. The green-eyed male will say nothing about his wife, Ginny, but they both know that the fact that Harry's married hangs in the air.

They are not sure how everything started between them. A reconciliation after the trials, a polite greeting here and there and then a final submission to the growing lust in between them.

"I'm married," Harry said, eyes cast down as they were pressed against each other in a dark alley.

Draco smiled and leaned in to land another kiss on the smaller male's collarbone. "I know," he answered against the former Gryffindor's skin.

Stolen touches and heated gazes in public follow but everything is very hush hush. Harry is scared even if Draco isn't. He is worried about how the public will react if they knew. Draco does not insist and it hurts the Malfoy, maybe even annoys him, to hear such a thing.

He is tempted to tell the wizarding world "yes, Harry Potter may be gay and is having an affair - with me", "yes, we are devoted lovers that fuck each other like horny bunnies" and that "yes, I'm also gay and I love Harry Potter". But he stops himself.

It will only hurt Harry, he reminds himself. Don't do it. So he convinces himself to be content with how he and his green-eyed lover stand. Besides, the Malfoy knew how wizards and witches looked at him on the streets. "Filthy death eater" they cry.

And as Harry will purr under the gentle caress of his lover's, Draco will be hurting inside. The grey-eyed blond will ask "did you talk to her about the divorce yet?" and Harry will reply with the usual "not yet, just a little while longer".

It's been six years.

 

◀》◇《▶

 

Harry is unusually silent that night and Draco kisses him gently on the corner of his mouth with a loving embrace. They are on the sofa, sprawled together against each other, supposedly watching a movie.The green-eyed male is distracted. He keeps sighing and that unnerves Draco.

"What's wrong?" the blond of the pair asks.

A crooked, weak smile meets the question. "Just realized I need to get Lily those new toys she wants," replies the Potter.

He tilts his head up and locks lips with his former Slytherin lover. And soon the Lion and the Snake are in bed, panting and tracing their scars.

The war has changed the both of them.

 

◀》◇《▶

 

Draco is startled when Harry suddenly cups his face and kisses him deeply, straddling him.

"Wha-" the Malfoy tries to say but is silenced by his lover's lips.

"Shhh..." the brunet mumbles, moving his hands to encircle Draco's neck. "Just love me..."

Having never been quite able to resist to Harry, Draco relents and scoops up his beloved to take them to their bed where they've had sex countless times before. The taller is careful not to loosen his grip on his green-eyed lover until they hit the mattress.

Their touches are becoming more urgent and their clothes suffocating. They are shed quickly. Both of them are already painfully aroused, both grinding against the latter. It is not hard for Draco to locate the lube and prep Harry thoroughly.

The Malfoy slicks himself up and slides into Harry, fast enough so that the brunet does not feel offended. Draco can feel Harry's nails digging into his back and loves watching Harry's face contort in pleasure, eyes hooded.

He starts his rhythm slow until the green-eyed bottom begs him to go faster and complies. The scent of sex fills the air, permeating everything and their moans and cries with the sound of skin against skin loud in the air.

Draco loves whispering things into Harry's ear as well, watching his back arch and twist. He longs to claim Harry but.. "no marks please". Soon Harry shudders, his ejaculation spurting across their stomachs and the grey-eyed man follows soon after.

Harry likes riding out the last of the euphoric sensation, milking Draco out of every last drop and will only slump against Draco when fatigue hits them full force. Then Malfoy pulls out and smirks at the come trailing down Harry's thighs (which earns him a slap).

They have just finished cleaning up and crawled back into bed to rest when Draco lets the words slip. "I love you". Harry stiffens but doesn't say a word, burrowing deeper into the former Slytherin's bare chest.

Draco pretends not to feel heartbroken.

 

◀》◇《▶

 

It is after another one of their intimate sessions when Draco is uncharacteristically tired. Usually he's the one that can go for another round but that day he went with surprising amount of vigour the first round.

It surprises Harry but the sex pleased him so he says nothing against it. Still, Harry insists he rests much to Draco's protests.

"You're tired. You should sleep."

Draco is silent, listening to Harry's words. He thinks maybe he should but he knows better. He knows that when he wakes up, Harry will be gone.

Back to his wife.

 

◀》◇《▶

 

Draco wakes up to the sight of cold, empty sheets.

He is not surpised.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest lie is my fluff tag. /bricked


End file.
